Fall into me
by Justanothernat
Summary: As, they said "i do" Naruto turned around without ever looking back falling into the arms of another.
1. Chapter one

So yeah this a story that my muse has been bugging me to write for about a year now i finally got the nerve to write it hope you like it please enjoy.

Warings Yaoi =Means boyxboy don't like? Then what the hell are you doing in the yaoi sections? :3

Bad words

Sakura bashing

Angst :(

and whatever warings that will come as the story goes on.

Fall into me Chapter one

"I do" Said Sasuke as he faced his new wife Sakura. Sakura flashed him a big smile,her inner fangirl squealed as it was finally coming true. Now that she had him nothing would take him away from her not even a certain blonde she knew and, she didn't mean Ino. Naruto sat in the far back of the wedding party mixed in with random people. He didn't feel the need to be with those, so called friends sat up front with the rest of the adoring Sasuke Sakura fans. He didn't need anyone anymore besides the Kyuubi.

The celebration was tonight and, he planned on sitting on his father s head again. He didn't look forward to a beating like last year. They getting married was already a slap in the face but, on this day was unforgivable. For three years since the teme's return, Sasuke and him were in a secret relationship for almost two year. a few months ago he started sleeping with Sakura, thinking He knew nothing about it.

Naruto mentally snorted,Sasuke was suppose to be a genius and yet he had forgotten he had heighten senses which included smell. He could smell the banshee all over him when he came home from "Training". Naruto being the secret genius that he is, had to hide his true self from everyone in feared of being locked up and never seeing daylight again. Danzo and, the council would make sure he disappear from sight. Maybe that's what everyone wanted?

What made matters worse was he couldn't confide about his relationship with anyone. Sasuke wanted to wait to tell anyone and basically used Naruto to his sexual advantage. Naruto was heartbroken when he heard the news of the engagement, he couldn't understand what he did wrong. None the less Naruto sucked it up and, plastered a smile on his face going with it. Naruto knew Sakura had it out for him the moment he dragged Sasuke back from Sound, so it wasn t a big surprise to him.

For all it was worth she could have him. Naruto stopped loving Sasuke the day he found out about their little romance. The funny part was he could in fact have children which Kyuu just, informed him when the cheating started. Kyuubi didn't see the Uchiha as a good father figure for his kit so he had blocked his sperm every time they had made love.

Naruto chuckled which earned him a few stares as the wedding went on baa-chan was rambling about love and, this and that. He didn't want to think about it he, wanted to leave. When he finally heard baa-chan say "I'd like to present Sasuke and Sakura Uchiha" that was his cue to leave. As everyone stood up and clapped a few wiping tears from their eyes Naruto stood up making a beeline for the exit ignoring the dark eyes staring into his back. Pausing at the door, he turned slowly staring into black emotionless eyes.

Memories surged within causing him to stumble a bit. Grabbing ahold of the door frame Naruto steadyed himself.'Goodbye Sasuke hope you have a good life.' He thought as he walked out of the church and, out of Sasuke life for good. Naruto shoved his hands in his pockets and, made his way to the crappy apartment that was called home. Turning the key in his lock he opened his door making his way inside considering the outside his place had a good homey look it to. There was a couch, loveseat, small coffee table with fresh flowers.

His kitchen consisted of a dining room table with all the furnishing. Naruto tiny bed room had one bed one bathroom. Naruto tossed his keys on the coffee table making his way into the bedroom. He wasn t going to stay long anyways he quickly grabbed a the few things he would need placing the team seven photo on his nightstand faced down. There was no such thing as team seven anymore nothing there was there was nothing but, broken trust and, lies.

_'Kit...'_

_'Yeah Kyu?' Though__t Naruto._

_'Are you sure about this I mean they'll come looking for you?'_

Naruto sighed and kept packing his stuff that he would need. After a while he answered his longtime friend that dwelled within him.

_'I think it's for the best, I am being held back here. Now that Sasuke's out of my life for good I have nothing to hold onto here.' Thought Naruto._

'_Hmm_.' The ancient demon within him dwelled.

_'I suppose your right Kit, I do however wanted to cause some mischief before we leave'_ Responded Kyuubi hopefully.

Naruto chuckled While gathering whatever else he needed for the trip.

_'Sorry Kyu, there will be a time and, place for that I promise.'_ thought Naruto.

Kyuubi grumbled causing Naruto to smile, a genuine.

_'Thanks Kyuu now pipe down cause, I'm going to need you soon'_ Naruto thought to his inner pal.

Kyuubi seemed to quiet down as Naruto finished his light packing. Taking to the roof tops he didn t bother to lock up his apartment. there was no need he wasn t going back there anyway.

As he sped across the roofs of kohana he caught sight of the wedding party celebration still going on. He could see Sasuke smiling down at his new bride as they shared the first dance while everyone looked in awe at the couple. Naruto however felt the bile rise from his stomach if he had eaten anything today it would have surfaced. He quickly turned and made his way to his father s head to say his last goodbye.

Feeling a bit dizzy from the earlier horror he quickly made his way up standing there looking at the one placed he used to call home tears interupting his vision. Why was he crying all of a sudden? The emptiness inside him ate away at his heart he could no longer feel anything close to an emotion anymore.

'Why..does it have to be this way?' Thought Naruto.

The intense emotions having Caught up with him, he didn't pay attention to how close he was standing to the edge of his father s head. 'Maybe if I end it here everyone would be happy and, things will be good for everyone 'He thought. Ignoring the protesting of his inner host he spread his arms open stepping over the ledge falling towards the ground that was 300 feet down.

Naruto shut his eyes waiting for the impact but, it never came instead of hitting the ground he felt warmth...? Naruto opened his eyes and fell quickly into the darkness. The figure sighed and took off into the night with Naruto in his arms.

So yeah, I edited it, added more stuff, fixed most of the mistakes. I plan to **rewrite everything. **

Thanks for reading. :)


	2. Chapter two

I originally thought, I lost this chapter because I accidently deleted it off . Alas, I found it while cleaning up my DA. Again, I have no beta and, I am in dire need of one.

Chapter Text

So yeah. I promise to clean up as much as I can and, get to updating soon.

I don't own Naruto or make any money from these writings.

Warnings

Violence

Yaoi

More Sakura bashing.

Bad words

Chapter two

Five years later…

"I understand that Kakashi, but there is nothing out there we've  
searched for Naruto long enough" Said the Hokage.  
Kakashi sighed taking out his book and settling down on the  
windowsill and started reading from where he left off. The slug  
queen's eyebrow twitched at Kakashi and his infamous book. She  
quickly turned her attention to her mountain of paper work.

The Hokage was at a loss she missed her little brother bad. She was  
heartbroken when she heard he had disappeared all those years ago.  
She sighed resuming her paper work ignoring the hentai former ANBU  
reading in the corner.

Suddenly, a masked ANBU burst into her office carrying a letter in  
his hand. He was breathing heavily having run there the entire  
way. "Hokage-sama, forgive me for bursting in, but we've got news."  
Said the masked ANBU. The Godaime nodded "Please remove your mask  
you are safe here" She said with visible annoyance. The ANBU  
removed his masked revealing himself as Kiba.

"We've found Naruto" He said.

A blur of orange and blue flew past yet another vender sending some  
products falling to the floor. "Goddammit Naruto, control that  
kid," screamed yet another vendor at Naruto.  
He waved a sorry towards the vendor and, kept running after the  
blur. "Kai if you don't stop I'm going to tell papa and, then  
you'll really be in trouble," he threatened his son.  
The blur called Kai froze midstep his blue black hair waving softly  
in the light breeze that blew nicely, on the fall day. Naruto crept  
closer and, closer to his son being as stealthy as a former ninja  
could.

Kai was still frozen musing over his "mama" threat thought  
of the impending doom. 'That means no more training no more awesome  
ninja tricks' Thought Kai. While Kai was busy paling over the  
thought of getting in trouble with his "papa" Naruto finally  
reached out to grabbed the five year old grabbing him into a bone  
crushing bear hug.

Naruto was surprised when Kai turned into a cloud of smoke  
appearing down the road where he stood clutching his little stomach  
from laughing too hard. Naruto eyebrow twitched looking towards  
tinkling sound of his five year olds laughing. Naruto smirked and  
disappeared into a puff of smoke within the middle of the market  
place. Some people rolled their eyes and went on their way already  
used to their play. It was nothing new to them as the rest quickly  
resumed what they were doing. Kai paled and, looked around for his  
father knowing he was hiding somewhere.

Kai knew his mama and papa were amazing ninjas before they had him.  
Kai squinted his bright blue eyes at the area around him the  
village was a small peaceful one. It was miles away from all the  
major ones. As Kai was off in lala land Naruto, appeared behind him  
with a poof grabbing the chibi who was more advanced than a five  
year old should be.

Kai eyebrow twitched at being caught by his  
mama and, pouted crossing his arms across his chest. Naruto  
couldn't help, but melt at his son's cuteness when he did that he  
looked like his father. Speaking of his father he wondered if he  
was home from his job at the local elementary school. Naruto  
scooped up the pouting chibi making his way home quickly towards  
his little cottage at the edge of town.

Little did Naruto know he was being watched by three pairs of eyes  
that followed his every move. The lead ANBU signaled for them to  
tail the kyuubi host the others with him responded with a nod  
taking after Naruto. Naruto landed in front of his cottage taking a  
good look at it the walls were built of regular white stone with a  
flower patches surrounding the house in here and there spots. In  
the corner was a little clear water pond that Kai loved to splash  
around in during the summer. He set Kai down as the door opened  
revealing his husband waiting for them worried as usual. "Papa!"  
cried Kai as he, ran towards his father arms wide open.

His father scooped him up hugging him tightly snuggling into his  
pale neck sweeping his black soft hair with the other hand. "Naruto  
I'm glad your home I was worried" He said still hugging the chibi  
version of him. Naruto rolled his eyes and greeted his husband with  
a kiss.

"There's nothing to worry about you know we were fine just; this  
chibi giving me trouble." Said Naruto.  
His husband arched an eyebrow at him and nodded as if it were a  
usual thing. Naruto stepped inside his house that had all the  
regular furnishings and, whatnot. His husband set the chibi down  
watching him run off to play in his room to play with all his toys.  
He turned to

Naruto who was busy raiding the fridge for something  
to munch on. His husband smirked and, wrapped his arms around  
Naruto waist from behind. Naruto froze then relaxed into his  
embraced setting down the bowl of leftovers on the counter and,  
turning to face his husband. "Mmmm baby that feels nice I've missed  
you all day how was it?" Asked Naruto.  
"It was okay the usual, boring without you and Kai" Said his  
husband.

Naruto smiled at this leaning up to catch the others lips in a  
needy kiss. After they came up for some much needed air Naruto  
smiled a bit dazed then suddenly sobered up with a serious look on  
his face as eyes widening. "Kai!" He screamed running towards  
his child's bedroom with a wild look in his eyes.

Rushing after Naruto to Kai's bedroom he found that Naruto had him crushed to his  
chest looking around as if something would jump out and attack  
them. "Naruto what's going on?" Asked his husband.  
Naruto turned to him with tears in his eyes "Were surrounded" He  
said sadly. His husband growled grabbing Naruto wrist towards their  
bedroom closing and locking it after them.  
He went to the middle ofthe room opening a secret hatch ushering Naruto and, Kai in. Naruto set Kai down whispering reassurances in his ear that everything was  
going to be okay. Once Kai was settled he reached to climb out only  
to have the door hatch close and locked.

Naruto stared at the locked door eyes wide "No..No NOOO" He  
screamed banging his fist against the door attempting to break it  
open tears streaming down his face.  
His husband sighed turning away from the trap door. "I'm sorry

Naruto I can't risk losing you and Kai" He said softly. Naruto  
froze his banging lowering his head tears running freely now.  
"Please don't do this.."Whispered Naruto. His husband sighed  
grabbing what he needed walking out of the room locking it behind  
him. Naruto heard the door close he reached, to his chest where  
the heart was clenching the fabric of his shirt sobbing.

Naruto lifted his head looking at Kai who was crouched down in the corner  
crying silently. Naruto made his way over embracing his chibi  
tightly. "Kai" He said suddenly turning his son to look in him the  
eyes. Kai turned to look up at his father eyes red and, puffy from  
crying. "I want you to transport to Kisame tell him to that  
they've come for us and tell him to keep you there until we come  
for you" Said Naruto to his son. Kai nodded at his mama who quickly  
gave him a hug before kissing him on the temple, his parents  
trained him for this. He quickly made the hand signs teleporting to  
his uncle's house.

Naruto knew he would be safe there miles away with Kisame after the  
Akatsuki had been disbanded; the remaining ones had grew close  
settling down in villages everywhere. After Kai was gone Naruto  
used all his strength to push open the hatch door bursting it to  
bits and pieces. Naruto quickly climbed out grabbing whatever  
weapons he could find heading towards the front room. Naruto  
practically ripped the door off the hinges to burst outside to see  
his husband dodge a near fatal blow. "Who the hell do you think you  
are going off on your own? It supposes to be us Itachi!" Screamed  
Naruto at his husband.

Everyone that was present froze to stare at  
Naruto appearance eyes bleeding red his whisker marks darker. It  
was oblivious that he was pissed. Naruto dismissed the current  
kohana ANBU trying to take him down staring at his husband.  
"Get out of here or you'll just, get in my way" He said to Itachi  
as he stared down the other ANBU that were present. "I refuse" Said  
Itachi Naruto scoffed at the stubborn Uchiha instead running full  
force at the ANBU tying to slice Itachi's throat.

Naruto brought his katana that he had grabbed from the bedroom  
bringing it up to slice the ANBU in half. The ANBU disappeared and  
was replaced with a log. 'Replacement jutsu huh?' Thought Naruto.  
Itachi broke out of his daze attacking the second ANBU that came  
running towards him placing a hand on his throat and lifting him  
off the floor. He slammed him into the ground creating a crater in  
the earth.

The ANBU groaned instantly knocking out from the impact.  
The third ANBU that was with the trio stood off the side watching  
Naruto swing his sword once again barley missing the second ANBU.  
Naruto quickly made the hand signs then two shadow clones appeared  
he made moved forward to attack but, couldn't move any of his  
muscles for some reason.

Naruto knew only one person who had that  
type of power the one and only Nara Shikamaru. Naruto couldn't move  
at all he could see that Itachi was taken down and placed under a  
sleep jutsu. Naruto wanted to scream and tried to break free from the hold.

"Naruto" Said a bored voice Naruto didn't listen instead he kept  
trying to break free of the jutsu. Suddenly he felt boneless  
collapsing being placed under the same jutsu as Itachi. Before he  
let the darkness take him over he whispered "Kai.." before the  
world turned black.

Tbc..


End file.
